Eternal Flame
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: The Great War is over. Zuko is crowned Fire Lord. The gAang is working on bringing the peace. Katara and Zuko spend more time together and realize that friendship is not everything that binds them, there's something deeper, stronger. Love. Zutara R
1. Prologue

**Eternal Flame**

**Prologue**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't nor have I ever owned Avatar: The Last Airbender. The series as well as the characters belong to Nick.Tv.

**Summery: **The Great War is over. Zuko is crowned Fire Lord. The gAang is working on bringing the peace. Katara and Zuko spend more time together and realize that friendship is not everything that binds them, there's something deeper, stronger. Love.

**Pairings: **Zuko & Katara; Aang & Toph; Sokka & Suki

**Rating: **T

* * *

Zuko sat at the desk in his study, elbows on the smooth surface, hands linked together in front of him, effectively hiding the lower half of his face. A frown was etched on his brow, golden eyes looked at the desk, a headache had long ago started and it still wasn't getting better. Not that the noise in the room was helping any.

Iroh stood behind him, looking regal, every once the royal counselor Zuko made him. It has been three weeks since Zuko's coronation and the Fire Lord had both hands full of work. The Nobles were trying his patience, and the Earth Kingdom delegates weren't much better, only the Water Tribes and the Avatar didn't press him for anything.

This whole mess was about the lands the Fire Nation conquered during the hundred years of Great War. The Fire Nobles insisted they keep the conquered lands, most of it was Fire Nation land for almost over fifty years and their citizens refuse to come back to the heart of the Nation. The heart of the Nation consists of a group of islands around the main one where the Capitol is located. That group of islands made for the whole Nation before Fire Lord Sozin started the Great War. Zuko wouldn't even dream of letting his Nation become that small again.

Most of the conquered lands belonged to the Earth Kingdom, as did the majority of the Great Continent, and the delegates wanted those lands back. As of right now Fire Nation takes up the whole east of the Great Continent, the most of the south, except the Pole, some lands in the west and some in the north, the Air Temples excluded. Already decided was that Omashu and Ba Sing Sei would be given back to their previous leaders, those were the pearls of the Earth Kingdom and Zuko wasn't stupid to try and keep those cities and possibly risk another war. Aside from the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes have suffered most in the war. But the Water Tribes were the smallest of Zuko's problems. Thanks to Katara, Sokka and Aang, the Chiefs aren't demanding the lands nor his attention, unlike most of the Earth Kingdom delegates and his own Nobles. And what is more, they aren't even interested in the lands. After hundred years they learned to live with what they had, their whole civilization is built upon ice and snow, they can't start much with earth. But he has since long decided to give them back what once was theirs, especially to the Southern Tribe who has suffered most during the Great War. He knew that the Nobles wouldn't be happy about it, but he didn't care. When it came to ending the war, the Water Tribes were the first to arrive and sign the Peace Declaration, the Chiefs Arnook and Hakoda were great help, both are wise and fair men. And even without all that, there was Katara. The young Waterbending Master has saved him a few times and without her screaming and yelling at him when he was feeling sorry for himself, he would have gone crazy a long time ago. She was a strong and smart girl, a great healer and a first class warrior, a very good friend and ally; he knew he could always count on her.

Finally having had enough, Zuko slammed his palms on the desk. The room went silent and all eyes were fixed on the young Fire Lord. To his right, Iroh slowly shook his head. His nephew had to learn to control his temper. It could cost him much.

Feeling that he has overacted, Zuko calmed down a bit and looked at the delegates.

"Gentlemen, please, Ladies are present, watch your language."

He looked at Katara who has stopped whispering in Master Pakku's ear and was looking at him. She blushed a bit and smiled slowly at him. Not far from her, Toph snickered, being referred to as a Lady from Zuko amused her, but Suki looked offended at being called such. But was more, Zuko called Katara a Lady, when not even two months ago he was yelling at her and calling her a Water Wench, she did call him a Royal Pain in the Ass, but still.

Some of his Nobles cleared their throats, clearly embarrassed to have forgotten themselves. Three of the stood up from their seats and addressed the girls.

"We are truly sorry that we forgot our manners, Ladies. Please forgive our rudeness and do take a seat."

Katara smiled charmingly and bowed her head a little, graciously accepting the offer and elegantly taking the seat. Toph laughed a little and waved her hand, refusing the chair, Suki puffed up a bit, replaying that she was a Kyoshi Warrior not a Lady and in no need of a seat. The two chairs were offered to Master Pakku and an older General from Ba Sing Sei, it was rude to let older men stand when younger sit. The elder Waterbending Master and Earthbender accepted the offered chairs, glad to be off their feet for a change and the negotiations were continued.

Zuko locked eyes with Katara and stood up. Walking to the back of the room, he drew away drapes with the Fire Nation insignia and a map of the world. Most regions on the map were red and green, only a fe blotches of blue on the poles showed the land of the Water Tribes. Nothing was left of the lands that once belonged to the Air Nomads.

Sozin, out of a grudge against Avatar Roku has completely destroyed the Air Nomads, Azulon and Ozai have almost made sure to erase the Water Tribes off the face of the world. Only Agni has made Zuko and the Avatar plan the invasion of the Capitol when they have.

Zuko's fight against Ozai had looked bad in the beginning. The Fire Lord had been much stronger then the banished Prince. If it hadn't been for Katara's voice that had screamed, _"Zuko believe in Agni! He will lead you!"_, Zuko would have lost. But the thought of Agni gave him strength and he shot a giant burst of fire that had burned Ozai to a crisp, only a pile of ashes was left of the former Fire Lord. Agni has proved to Zuko what Iroh had always said, Zuko is Agni's incarnation, his son in the mortal plane, the one true Fire Lord.

* * *

**AN: The first chapter, what do you think? It was supposed to be longer, the original I wrote in my notebook is, but I didn't want to over-do it, it is just the prologue. Please tell me what you think.**

**Jasmin Kaiba**


	2. Problems Arise

**Chap. 1: Problems Arise**

* * *

Zuko's decision to return the stolen land to the Water Tribes was met with approval on the Earth Kingdom's side and the Tribes accepted graciously, but the Fire Nation Nobles weren't all too happy. A few of the old families approved but most didn't want to know it. They still supported the old ways and what Ozai and the others before him did. The oldest and most respected member of the Court was the head of the Guang family, Xun Da, he was also one man Zuko counted as family and wouldn't want to use his position for his own good, the honorable old man was Zuko's grandfather, Ursa, Zuko's mother, father. It meant a lot to Zuko that this man approved of his decision; he also hasn't seen any disapproval in the man's eyes towards Katara or the other Water Tribe members. Katara and her brother were always respectful, Katara more so then Sokka, and Arnook, Hakoda and Pakku maintained a respectful distance and only spoke to the older Nobleman when addressed.

The youngest child of the family was a fourteen year old girl, Xun Da's granddaughter. She was intelligent, beautiful and well raised. Her eyes were honest and when she said she was honored to be in his presence, Zuko believed her. Her name was Mei Li, it meant beautiful and fit her perfectly. Mei Li, Mai, Ty Lee, Tan, Ming Xiang and a few other girls were invited into the Palace to learn the ways of political life. Fire Nation was far from being ignorant to women; they supported their education and interests in politics, fighting, music, arts, literature and everything else. Almost every female member of the Court has been educated in politics and was included in the leading of the Nation as much as men were.

Out of all girls in the Palace, Zuko didn't like one with a passion, Tan, Nobleman Quing Bi's oldest daughter, as bad as her father, her only goal is to get Zuko to marry her. But the young Fire Lord wouldn't even dream about doing that. If anyone was undeserving of that position then it was Tan. But that girl did everything to get his attention, and she really thought he would ever want a girl who seemed to bath in various too sweet scents, and what's even worse she reminded him of Azula. That would be enough to make him a monk, and never look at any woman again.

It was just bad luck that the girl's father was a Court member. He didn't like the man, but he couldn't just throw him out, he needed good reasons. That same Nobleman had a problem with Zuko's decision to give the Water Tribes their lands back. Quing Bi would like to keep all the conquered lands; he also had problems with giving back Omashu and Ba Sing Sei. How Zuko hated that man.

Zuko came out of his bed-chambers and walked down the hall to the gardens. It was middle in the night, but he couldn't sleep and a little walk would probably do him good. On his way he passed Katara's room and smirked slightly. He could just imagine the Waterbender's rage if he told her that her room was normally assigned to the Head Concubine or the future Fire Lady. His reasons were pure, after all, all their friends were given the rooms of the concubines to keep them close to Zuko in case of emergency, each of those rooms were connected with his via a secret passage-way, but Katara didn't have to know that.

He entered the royal gardens and scanned them through half-lidded eyes. He spotted a shadowed figure by the pond and made his way slowly over to it. When he came closer, he saw blue and relaxed, Katara.

"Enjoying the night, Waterbender?"

Katara startled and looked up at him. As she saw him, her shoulders fell a bit and she looked relieved. He sat down next to her and she smiled a bit at him.

"You scared me, Zuko. I thought you were a guard."

Zuko looked a bit confused. Why would she be scared of a guard? She didn't know that these were the royal gardens and she had no right to be here, so why would she be scared of the guards?

"Why would you be scared of the guards?"

Katara looked at him a tad unsure. She didn't really have reasons to be scared of the guards, but they still intimidated her. It was clear what they thought of her and her kin and they didn't try to hide it. She knew that the Fire Nation wouldn't be all too happy with them here, if Zuko and Iroh had nothing against them that didn't mean the others were like that. The Ladies of the court sneered every time they saw her; they would look down at her and call her a barbarian. One such girl has made Katara a whole ship-load of problems. The said girl would do anything to become Fire Lady, that was clear enough, and she has made it a hobby to make Katara feel how unwanted she was. Katara and Zuko were friends, but girls like those don't understand such things, friendships between men and women were unthinkable for them. Katara has always felt a certain attraction to Zuko, but didn't mean Zuko had to feel anything beside friendship for her. Sure, they have grown quite close over the time, but he was sometimes closer to Toph, the blind Earthbender clearly enjoys Zuko's company quite well.

Katara was never one to be unsure of herself, uncomfortable in her skin, or even ashamed of who she is, quite contrary, she was very proud of her heritage and wouldn't change it for the world. But when even the servants called her a water-peasant behind her back, time and again, it can get under one's skin.

"Zuko, do you think it would be better if Sokka and I left earlier?"

The Fire Lord met her gaze and seemed to have missed what she wanted to say completely.

"Leave what earlier? Do you have somewhere to be?"

Katara almost slapped her forehead; Zuko can be oblivious in the worst of all moments, just like Sokka. But he would kill her if she told him that.

She didn't want to tell him that she thought of leaving, she didn't want to _leave_, but maybe, just maybe it was for the best. He was the Fire Lord after all, he needed to think of an entire Nation, of keeping the peace in the world, and he just didn't have time or place for the feelings or desires of a simple girl from the South Pole. And certainly not when she wasn't sure herself what she really wanted.

Their time in the Air Temple has reshaped her views on many things, mostly on Zuko. She remembered when he first came to them; she was ready to kill him with her own hands. He has come on a Fire Nation air ship, and told Aang that he wanted to teach him Firebending. Everyone, except Aang wanted nothing to do with him, quite loud about that was Sokka. That is until Zuko said that he had something to prove he honestly meant it. He has walked slowly back to the ship and come back with a broken Suki in his arms, he told them he rescued her out of his sister's dungeons.

Sokka's joy was indescribable, she has thought he would go and kiss and hug Zuko, fortunately for her poor eyes and Sokka's well-being, Suki's wounds were more important.

But still, Katara refused to trust him, it hurt too much to see that trust broken once, twice would have been too much for her to handle. Not even Aang's reassuring has helped her lower her dislike towards the banished Prince, it has seemed like she hated the very thought of him. It wasn't like that. She just knew the kind of hurt he would bring her if she let him in, Jet has been one experience too many. What would have she done if she had trusted Zuko again, even let her feelings do what they wanted and he betrayed them once again, and took Aang? She wasn't sure she ever wanted to know.

"Leave the Fire Nation, Zuko. We don't belong here, it's painfully obvious. Nobody likes us, nobody wants us here. I'm not scared of the guards; I just don't want to hear what they would say about me. I'm very well aware of my low status and our close friendship; it could ruin everything for you. I may be a peasant, but I know that the support of your people is essential to you as their leader; I don't want to be the one to ruin it for you... I'm sorry, Zuko..."

With that, she stood up and run from the gardens. Zuko was left sitting there and wondering what that was all about. Why would she want to leave, they're friends, right?

Then it dawned on him – Katara's feelings for him run deeper then friendship! And obviously she knew what that could cost him.

But did he feel the same? He wasn't sure...

* * *

**AN: That's chapter one! I hope you like it. I thank you for your reviews very much. I've been afraid of writing a Zutara or an Avatar fic for a long time, thinking you wouldn't like it, but I'm glad I did. I hope to read many of your reviews!**

**Jas**


	3. Author's Notice

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated in over three months, but take a writer's block add to it some dislike for the story and you have an author unwilling to write. But I'd really like to continue this story, I have new ideas and I believe that it could be a chance if you'd give me a new chance.**

**As it is I have a bunch of stories that haven't been updated in ages, so I'm letting you readers decide. Visit my profile page and vote for this story on the poll if you want to see it continued.**

**Thank you,**

**Jasmin Kaiba**


End file.
